1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting tools used in building construction, and particularly to a utility knife blade for cutting drywall that is used in conjunction with a tape measure for accurately scoring drywall at a desired distance from the edge of the drywall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drywall, also known as sheetrock or gypsum wallboard, has replaced plaster and lath as the most popular building construction material for forming the interior walls of a home, office or other architectural structure. Drywall is typically supplied in 4′×8′ panels. It is often necessary to cut drywall panels to custom sizes to fit smaller or irregular openings in the wall. Drywall is typically cut by using a knife to cut a score line through the paper and into the gypsum core on one side. The main section is supported, while the overhanging cutoff section is snapped downward. The panel is reversed, and another score line is made through the paper on the opposite face of the drywall, and the cutoff section is snapped upward, if necessary, to complete the break of the gypsum core, thereby cutting the drywall.
In order to ensure that the drywall is cut to proper dimension, a T-square is a fast method used for vertical scoring 48 inches or less. Horizontal or crossboard will require other methods. Measuring and marking for a long straight edge to be placed or for a chalk line to be popped. While effective, many steps are required and considerable time will be spent. There is a need for a quicker, easier way to cut drywall.
Thus, a utility knife blade solving the aforementioned problems is desired.